


the undone and the divine

by intrinsicshrines (blowthepiri)



Series: bratty bottom bora [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dominant Bottom Lee Yubin | Dami, F/F, Role Reversal, Service Top Kim Bora | SuA, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowthepiri/pseuds/intrinsicshrines
Summary: “For my reward, I want to fuck you,” Bora clarifies. Yubin opens her mouth, to protest no doubt, but Bora continues with, “it can be any way you want. You’ll still be the boss. I just want to fuck you.”Yubin is silent for a few minutes, so Bora takes her hand and plays with her fingers to keep herself entertained until Yubin’s ready to speak.“Okay.”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: bratty bottom bora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is another E-rated yura fic. no, i'm not sorry. maybe a little bit. this is another companion piece but can be read separate.

Bora sits on her lower bunk, knees tucked to her chest, thinking. 

(“You’ve been so good,” Yubin had said to her, as they’d just gotten through an intense scene. Bora looked up at her, eyes wide. “So, I’ve decided you get a reward. Anything you want.” Bora must have given her a look because Yubin added, “within reason.” 

Bora had bitten down on her lower lip. “Can I have a bit to think about it?” 

Yubin kisses Bora’s sweat-slicked forehead. “Of course. Take as long as you need.”) 

In retrospect, Yubin probably didn’t figure it’d take a couple days. But it’s been a couple days. They’ve had regular, ordinary, mostly vanilla sex everyday since then, as Bora doesn’t want to do anything that could get the reward taken away. And she  _ would _ , because she loves to push Yubin’s buttons. 

She thinks hard about their past encounters, and she realizes —Yubin has never let Bora touch her back. Even when they have vanilla sex, before they started playing together and were just fooling around, the boxers always stayed on. Yubin never allows Bora to reciprocate. And Bora knows, she  _ knows _ , it’s a control issue. Bora isn’t stupid, anyone could see that. 

So when she goes to Yubin right after she’s started to have these realizations and says, “I want to touch you,” she realizes she probably should have thought about how to approach this better. 

Yubin looks up at her from her bed, headphones left abandoned. “What?” 

Bora sighs. “Let me start over.” She goes to sit on the bed with Yubin, who moves everything to her nightstand. “Whenever we play, or fuck, you never let me touch you,” Bora tells her. “After I’m done, you cuddle with me and get me water and pet my hair and whatever, but you never let me touch you back.” 

“I don’t need—” 

Bora presses her finger to Yubin’s lips. “Please shush, I’m thinking out loud and talking and it’s  _ my reward, _ so.” 

Yubin looks at her affectionately, like she wants to respond with sarcasm and remind her who’s boss, but closes her mouth anyway. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love being the main focus. I mean, hello? I should be,” Bora starts off. “But sometimes, you know. I want to touch you. I want to make you come.” She wants to say,  _ I want to see how you look when you come, _ but that may be too much.

“Okay,” Yubin says, brows scrunched, clearly very confused. 

“For my reward, I want to fuck you,” Bora clarifies. Yubin opens her mouth, to protest no doubt, but Bora continues with, “it can be any way you want. You’ll still be the boss. I just want to fuck you.”

Yubin is silent for a few minutes, so Bora takes her hand and plays with her fingers to keep herself entertained until Yubin’s ready to speak.

“Okay.” 

Bora’s head snaps up, dropping Yubin’s hand back in her lap. “What?” 

“I said okay. It’s your reward, and I said it can be anything within reason. And sometimes… a little role reversal is healthy.” 

Bora bites the inside of her cheek, contemplative, until she blurts out, “with a strap-on?” 

Yubin looks startled for a moment before softening her features. She takes a deep breath. “If you want,” she says. 

_ Oh, she wants.  _ “I do.” 

“I’m not letting you dominate me, though,” Yubin tells her. “That’s a hard line for me.” 

“Of course not,” Bora says. “I know that, and I’m not asking for that. I don’t want that. Like I said before, you’re still going to be in charge. I just…” 

“Want to fuck me,” Yubin says, voice low. 

Bora’s throat is dry. “Yeah.” 

“Come here.” Yubin reclines, and Bora crawls on top of her, her hair curtaining their faces as their lips touch. 

As far as kisses go, this one is a little softer, a little more exploratory. Yubin is letting Bora lead, with Bora’s tongue licking at the seam of Yubin’s lips to get her to open up. 

Bora takes her time, kissing Yubin until they both need to pull away for air. She moves her hands over Yubin’s body, slipping underneath her t-shirt to feel her skin. She’s not wearing a bra, Bora realizes, as her hands go up over Yubin’s chest to find her bare. Her nipples are hard against her palm and she squeezes, gentle. 

They kiss again, this time it’s a bit harder and more demanding, their tongues moving together. It’s wet and sloppy and it’s making Bora’s body hum. 

She pulls away again, tugs at Yubin’s shirt, asking, “can I—” 

Yubin sits up and allows Bora to take her shirt off, her skin cold under Bora’s touch. Bora takes her time to look her over, eyes traveling down, down until they get to her sweatpants. Her fingers go for the ties, looking to Yubin for approval. She nods, so Bora continues by unknotting the drawstring and pushing the pants down Yubin’s legs. Yubin helps by kicking them off, letting them fall to the floor. Yubin must  _ really  _ be okay with letting Bora do this, because she’s not barking at Bora to pick up the pants and fold them neatly.

Bora kisses Yubin again as her hands rest at the waistband of Yubin’s red boxers. She plays with the elastic, slips her fingers underneath, but doesn’t make any move to take them off just yet. She’s content with having Yubin under her for right now. 

“Can you take off your clothes first?” Yubin whispers between kisses, and Bora  _ understands _ . She just does. 

With a nod, she moves to get naked. She doesn’t make a show of it, she doesn’t tease, because although Yubin phrased it as a question… it was an order, and she’s smart enough to know that.

She sits herself in between Yubin’s legs, staring hard at the red boxers. 

“They’re not going to bite you,” Yubin snarks, cheekily. 

“I know that,” Bora mutters. She hooks her fingers into the elastic and pulls down, tossing them off the bed. There. 

It’s not like she’s never seen Yubin naked before. They take baths together and showers together often. But seeing her completely naked, and open, in  _ this context _ is different, and Bora feels dizzy with arousal. 

Yubin tugs Bora forward a little aggressively, kissing her harder than before. Where Bora had been taking charge of the kiss before, Yubin is now. 

Bora moves over top Yubin again, as Yubin spreads her legs beneath her and brackets her in. They don’t lack intimacy, in any way, but Bora can’t help but feel  _ this  _ is the most intimate they’ve ever been. 

“Can I touch you now?” Bora whimpers. 

Yubin takes Bora’s hand, brings it down until it’s between Yubin’s thighs. Bora’s hands are shaking a little as she moves to feel and—

She’s wet. Very, very wet. Slippery wet, and Bora almost cries in excitement because  _ sometimes _ , when Yubin is dominating her and acting in that cold and aloof way she does, she wonders if she makes Yubin wet even a little bit. Turns out, she makes her very wet. 

Bora feels around a bit, her fingers dipping inside Yubin for a moment to gather wetness, gently slides up to her clit and she presses down, experimentally. Yubin doesn’t make a sound, but her hips do tilt, and Bora takes that as a victory.

She doesn’t tease. She tries not to, anyway, because all she’s doing is trying to figure out what Yubin responds to and what she likes. What she’s gathered is that Yubin likes harsh pressure on her clit, the feather light touches doing nothing for her. When she tries, actually, Yubin grips Bora’s shoulders tight in warning. 

“I’m not teasing,” Bora promises. “I’m just… feeling.” 

Yubin relents, her hands staying at Bora’s shoulders but not digging into the skin there. Bora kind of misses it, but she isn’t going to risk getting into trouble and Yubin stopping this just because she wants a little pain. 

Bora keeps an eye on Yubin’s face as she travels lower and presses a finger inside. As is expected, she doesn’t make a noise, but she does lick her bottom lip. When Bora adds a second finger, Yubin lets her head tilt back a little, her eyes half closed. 

She moves her fingers, slowly, trying to get them as deep as possible until—

“I thought you wanted to fuck me with a strap-on,” Yubin rumbles.

Bora’s fingers still inside her. 

“I do,” Bora says, trying to reign in the excitement. “I do. Can I now?” Yubin’s eyes narrow. “Please?” 

Yubin nods and Bora slowly takes her fingers out, wiping them on her own stomach. She heads to the little chest where they keep their toys and goes for the strap-on that Yubin usually wears on her. It’s dark green and about six inches long. 

“No,” Yubin stops her. “Get the pink one.” 

Bora’s eyes widen, but she does as she’s told. The pink one is a similar looking style as the dark green one, but it’s… eight or nine inches, Bora can’t remember, but it’s  _ big _ . She hastily gets everything ready, looking down as the pink silicon dildo bobs as she moves toward the bed again. 

“Do you need lube?” Bora asks, in a whisper. Bora personally very rarely needs it when they’re playing, but this one is bigger, and a little thicker than the one that Bora usually takes. 

“No,” Yubin says. “I usually don’t need it when I use it on myself.” 

Bora’s brain short circuits. 

“When you—”

Yubin smirks at her, naughtily. Bora feels the coil in her stomach tighten. How can she be so close to coming when she hasn’t even touched Yubin yet? 

When she gets on the bed, she asks, “how do you want it?” 

Yubin contemplates. Bora’s not sure if it’s for show or if she’s genuinely thinking, but Bora’s eyes stay on her as she moves. Onto her hands and knees. Yubin looks over her shoulder at Bora, the expression she’s wearing is utterly  _ filthy _ . 

“Like this,” Yubin purrs. 

Bora’s wondering now if she just wants to drive Bora crazy or if it’s because this way, Bora can’t see her face. And either is fine, Bora will take Yubin however Yubin wants to be taken. She files this away for discussion after. For now, she walks on her knees closer to Yubin, until they’re almost touching. One hand holds the pink base of the dildo while her other rests on the curve of Yubin’s ass. 

She drags the head of the toy through the wetness, watching as it coats the tip and makes it shiny. She presses at Yubin’s entrance and watches, entranced, as the toy starts to enter her slowly. Yubin takes it without a sound, but Bora does notice her hands clench in the sheets below her as Bora bottoms out. 

“Don’t move yet,” Yubin says, voice low. “Just give me a moment.”

Yubin moves a little after a few moments, spreading her legs further apart and arching her back, pushing her ass up. 

“Move,” Yubin orders. 

Bora does, slowly, watching as the toy comes out a couple of inches before pushing back in. It really is transfixing, watching the toy that’s so wet with Yubin’s arousal moving in and out of her.

“You can go harder,” Yubin tells her. 

Bora shifts a little, widening her own legs and moving her hips back, watching as the toy comes out more and more and more until—

She slams it back in hard. 

Yubin makes a noise, the  _ only  _ noise outside of orders and the occasional grunt that Bora has ever heard her make. It’s higher, breathier and maybe Bora understands now why Yubin likes making Bora make noise.

Bora feels something stir in her belly, and her hand goes to the bottom of Yubin’s back and presses, until she arches more. 

“Keep going,” Yubin orders her, voice a little breathless. This… this makes Bora feel powerful, because normally Yubin’s voice is dark and low, and sexy, but now it’s… it’s different. 

But she keeps going, watching as she pulls the toy out until just the tip is left inside of her before snapping her hips forward and making Yubin take the whole thing—again, and again, and again, and Yubin is mostly silent outside of her small gasps. The pace is slow but the drive is hard, jolting Yubin forward each time. 

“Faster,” Yubin groans, and just the sound of her voice, the way she’s almost  _ pleading  _ at Bora, has her soaked. 

Her hands grasp Yubin’s waist, tight, her movements picking up speed. Their thighs are making these delicious noises that Bora can’t get enough of.

She finds that if she has the toy fully inside, so she’s fully pressed against Yubin’s ass, and she swerves her hips just so, she gets a little bit of stimulation where she needs it.

But—but, she hasn’t asked for permission to do this. She hasn’t asked permission to come either, and she feels dangerously close to doing so. 

Yubin moves beneath her just slightly, and Bora notices that one of her hands has traveled to play with her own clit. 

“Shit,” Bora spits out, “that’s so hot.”

Yubin laughs, or tries to, but she chokes it off with a moan when Bora shifts the slightest bit and changes the angle. It seems to be just what Yubin needs, because she’s moving her fingers against her clit fast and her back is rigid. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yubin swears, voice low but Bora catches it anyway. She moves hard a few more times, the thrusts deep and fast (and, honestly, Bora’s cervix hurts just  _ thinking  _ about taking this toy the way Yubin is right now). 

Just as Bora begins to tire, feeling the sweat on her chest start to cool, Yubin’s thighs start to quiver and she comes with a quiet groan. Or maybe that was Bora? She doesn’t know, her ears are starting to ring because of how turned on she is.

She keeps moving until Yubin’s orgasm subsides, only stopping when she tells her to with a brisk, “stop moving.” 

Bora does at once, toy half inside Yubin, but their thighs aren’t touching anymore and it’s only then that Bora realizes how wet hers are. 

“I can go again,” Yubin says, voice scratchy. 

Oh, God. Is it Christmas? 

“Hold on, let me just shift a bit—” The toy slips out of her, with a wet pop that makes even Bora’s cheeks heat, and Yubin lies flat on the bed. Her arms are on either side of her, but she closes her legs. 

Bora just stares for a moment, until Yubin snaps, “any day now,” and then she’s in motion. She adjusts her own position, grasping the toy and entering Yubin once again to the hilt (the mewl Yubin makes in response is just  _ delicious _ ). Bora has her hands in fists on either side of Yubin, leaning over her back. 

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” Bora whispers. 

“No, baby,” Yubin says back, voice soft. “But, for the love of God,  _ move _ .” 

Bora does, this position allowing her to move faster and harder, and it seems to give Yubin exactly what she wants (or needs?). One of Yubin’s hands reaches back to grasp at Bora’s wrist, while the other has her face tucked into it.

When she really starts moving, the noises their thighs make slapping against each other are obscene, borderline pornographic. Yubin’s ass moves back hard into Bora’s hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, and she is so wet that Bora can  _ hear  _ it with each move she makes, and this is doing funky things to Bora’s brain chemistry. 

Yubin is cursing under her breath, which Bora is surprised she can even hear at this pace because the bed underneath them is creaking and the springs are squeaking loudly with every thrust. 

“Fuck,” Yubin exclaims, louder than the rest, and her nails dig into Bora’s wrist as she comes again. 

Bora keeps moving, albeit slower, throughout Yubin’s orgasm. She drapes herself over Yubin’s back, pressing her lips to Yubin’s sweaty shoulder. 

Yubin is trying to catch her breath at this point, gulping in air every couple of moments. Bora just nuzzles the back of her neck with her nose until Yubin settles and she’s able to breathe normally. 

“Thank you,” Bora whispers into Yubin’s ear. 

Yubin chuckles. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” 

“I mean, you can if you want,” Bora says cheekily. Yubin just snorts, probably too worn out for a reprimand. “A size queen, huh?” 

This time Yubin does respond, getting Bora off of her and giving her a smack to her thigh.

“No judgment,” Bora clarifies. “I just would never have expected it. This toy intimidates even  _ me _ .” 

Yubin laughs, shifting a little bit, and Bora sees a giant wet spot where she was lying. She doesn’t want to comment on it, tries not to, but she blurts, “did I make you do that?” 

“Are you going to be annoying if I say yes?” 

“No,” Bora lies. 

Yubin rolls her eyes. “You didn’t  _ make  _ me do anything. It’s just something that happens sometimes.” 

“I made you,” Bora says, proud of herself. 

Yubin swats at her. “Take the strap off,” she orders her, and Bora gives her a look. 

“Why?”

“Don’t ask questions. Just do it.” 

Bora shivers, but does as she’s told, the strap-on left abandoned on the floor by the bed. “What—”

Yubin, in some sort of secret agent ninja move, flips them so Bora is on her back, legs spread, and Yubin is in between them. Her lips are on Bora’s before she can even breathe, not that she’s complaining. Yubin reaches down until she comes into contact with Bora’s extremely wet folds. Dripping, practically. 

“You didn’t come?” Yubin asks, genuinely surprised. 

“No,” Bora responds, not lying this time. “I didn’t ask you, and I was focusing on you so I didn’t think about it.” 

Yubin gives her a look so fond that it sucker punches Bora in the gut and she feels a brief wave of emotion crash over her. She blinks it back. Yubin kisses her again before trailing her lips down her body. She settles between Bora’s thighs, pushing them apart until she’s satisfied and… digs in.

Her tongue is hard on Bora’s clit, and since Bora doesn’t expect the onslaught, she almost jumps off the bed. Luckily, Yubin’s arms loop around Bora’s thighs to keep her still, pressing down on her abdomen so she essentially has no choice but to take it. 

Yubin doesn’t tease, which is a rarity since she loves to tease Bora until she’s crying. No, Yubin is deliberately trying to get Bora to come. 

“S-s-” Bora tries to grit out. “Sir, I’m so close,” she warns.

“I know. Come whenever you want to. You don’t need to ask. No strings attached,” Yubin mumbles into her skin. 

Thank fuck. 

Bora hears herself shout out a litany of praises and curse words and Yubin’s name as she comes, harder than she has in a long while. 

She’s not sure what’s happening, but Yubin doesn’t stop after Bora’s orgasm, clearly trying to get her to come again. And she’s close, so she will. 

Yubin shifts, her own hand moving down her body to touch herself, and  _ that  _ is something Bora never thought she’d see. But she doesn’t do it long, just enough time to get her fingers wet. She brings them up Bora’s body and Bora bends, a little, to take them into her mouth, sucking at Yubin’s fingers and  _ finally  _ getting the chance to taste her.

Bora accidentally bites down and Yubin’s incisor scratches over her clit in retaliation, and Bora’s coming again, noises gargled by Yubin’s fingers in her mouth.

Once she’s able to breathe again, she makes grabby hands to get Yubin to come up to kiss her. With a chuckle, Yubin does what Bora wants, kissing Bora softly until she flops onto the side and adjusts until Bora drapes herself over her. 

“That was… whoa,” Bora says after a moment, her finger tracing invisible patterns on Yubin’s bare chest. Bora can feel her steady heartbeat against her cheek. “I have to be good more often if these are the types of rewards I get.”

Yubin laughs. “Somehow I don’t think you’ll be good enough for this to be a regular occurrence.” 

Bora scoffs. “I  _ could  _ be.” 

Yubin hums in response but doesn’t say anything else and Bora so badly just wants to curl into her and sleep, but she has a nagging question, so she asks, “did you want me to take you from behind so I wouldn’t see what you look like when you come?” 

When there’s no response, Bora moves so her chin is resting on Yubin’s sternum so she can look up at her. Yubin looks contemplative. “That wasn’t my intention in the moment but subconsciously… I think so. Probably,” Yubin replies, honestly. 

“Will I ever?” 

Yubin bites the inside of her lip, letting her head fall back. She looks at the ceiling and doesn’t respond for a little bit, so Bora just rests her cheek back on her skin, listening to her heartbeat, until—

“There’s a possibility I could be open to doing more role reversals when we need it.” 

Bora’s happy her face is hidden because she breaks out into a stupid grin. She knows Yubin has trouble expressing her emotions and seeing that intimate side of her, and she doesn’t same her for that, nor does she think she’s a bad lover or a bad dominant for not wanting to show that side to her. 

“That would make me happy,” Bora says, quietly. 

“Good,” Yubin whispers. “That’s all I want.” 

Bora feels a swell of emotion and swallows quickly before it comes out. 

“But not anytime soon. I think I’m going to be a little sore for a while.” 

Bora laughs, loud. “Well, yeah, that thing is  _ huge. _ ” That reminds her, “size queen.” 

Yubin pinches Bora in the side and Bora yelps. 

“Keep that up and  _ you’ll _ be the one who’s sore,” Yubin threatens. 

Bora just kisses Yubin’s chest. “I like it when I’m sore,” she says, falling back into her brat persona. 

“You won’t like it when you can’t sit for a week,” Yubin mutters, and Bora looks up at her, eyebrows risen. She closes her mouth. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Can we take a bubble bath?” 

Yubin stretches her legs. “After we nap. Nap time.” 

“Can I be big spoon?” Bora asks, hopeful. 

Yubin turns onto her side. “Fine,” she says, but it doesn’t sound like much of a hassle. “Just this once.”

“Sure, boss,” Bora says, snuggling into her, already half asleep. “Just this once.”

(It’s not. She’s the small spoon a lot, actually.) 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/blowthepiris)   
>  [come talk to me about my writing here!](https://curiouscat.qa/blowthepiri)


End file.
